When using an electronic device, a user commonly needs transmit information sent by one contact person in an address book to another contact person. In the prior art, a method is provided, which includes: selecting, by user, one contact person in the address book, copying information corresponding to the selected contact person, pasting the copied information into transmission content at a short message editing interface, manually inputting or searching an address of a target contact person, and then transmitting the information of the selected contact person to the target contact person by means of a short massage. Complicated operations are performed in this method. Specifically, with this method, the user not only needs to edit the information of the selected contact person into the transmission content through a complicated operation, but also needs to manually input the address of the target contact person or select the address of the target contact person by searching for the address book. Therefore, the method can not provide a simple operation way to transmit information to a contact person quickly, and is not convenient for the user to use.